pokemon_roleplay_discordfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fae Courts
The Fae Courts are the two houses of the Fae, an ancient organization of Fairy Pokemon who worship Xerneas and have gained immortality. The two courts are the Seelie and the Unseelie Fae. History Thousands of years ago, the two friends Mab and Yorick travelled the land in search of the key to eternal life. Mad wished to have the time to complete all of her research; Yorick wished to be able to host lavish parties for his friends and family for all eternity. Eventually, after searching for many years for an answer and coming up with little to show for it, they managed to encounter the goddess of life, Xerneas. She offered them immortality, but it would come at a price: they would have to give up something truly important. For Yorick, as his desires were somewhat selfish but not cruelly so, he had his face taken away; as Mab's were more selfless but also more serious, she had to painfully have her right eye taken out. Afterwards they were granted immortality by Xerneas, who told them they must form a council of 12 members each, and she would grant them each the same gift so long as they went through what would come to be called "The Initiation." Mab and Yorick soon gathered 11 like-minded individuals each, and together they formed a unified Fae council. However, only a few decades after the council formed, tensions began to rise as the different Fae's ideas of how to use their immortality came into conflict with each other, with Yorick's recruits wishing to prank others and engage in rampant, unchecked hedonism, while Mab's Fae only wished to take in as much knowledge of the world as they could. A war broke out, and the two factions split into the two courts: Seelie and Unseelie. One of Mab's Fae defected to the other side after killing two of Mab's friends, leading to the creation of "The Betrayer" seat in the Unseelie Court. During this time, the warlord Balor Birugderc was approached by Yveltal, the god of death. Yveltal, who was bitterly jealous of Xerneas having devoted followers, approached Balor, whose homeland of Fomor was being ravaged by the warring Fae. He granted Balor the power of eternal undeath, and Balor raised an army of the undead and devoted followers to fight against the Fae. The warring Fae soon set aside their d ifferences to fight against Balor, ultimately defeating him and sealing him away. Yorick and Mab, realizing that their differences should not cause them to ravage the world as such, agreed on a truce, and while the Courts still to this day bicker with each other, they are not constantly in violent conflict and Mab and Yorick's relationship is restored to as it once was. The Courts The Fae Courts are divided into Seelie and Unseelie. There are many differences between them, but they have many similarities as well, chief amog them the need to go through the Initiation and a devout reverence of Xerneas. Both Courts also are willing to take in mortals they are fond of to aid them, and will allow them to go through The Initiation to become permanent members of the Lower Court if they impress the Fae enough. Seelie Court The Seelie Court is the more neutral and occasionally even benevolent of the Courts. They prefer to focus on learning things, bettering themselves, and gaining knowledge through any means ncessary, though they tend not to use methods that are too unsavory unless truly provoked. They tend to be more willing to fraternize with mortals, and oftentimes ask them for help in their research or training, though they rarely ever expose their true nature as Fae. However, they always pay kindness back... but as any Fae is wont to do, they pay back unkindness and sleights tenfold. The Seats of the Seelie Court are as follows: * High Queen: Mab, the one and only High Queen and the only Seat that has never once been replaced on the Seelie side. * Grand Duke: A man responsible for organizing galas, parties, and other events. * Bard: A master with musical instruments and is versed in ancient and lost songs. * Supreme Illusionist: A master of illusory magic. * Botanist: The chief herbologist, who grows all manner of plants and supplies the other Seats as needed for their work. * Chief Architect: The designer of buildings, statues, and monuments for the Fae. The current Chief Architect is Xenobia Memphis, a Fire/Fairy Mega Diancie. * Archmage: The head mage, versed in the all schools of elemental magic. The current Archmage is Haru, a Bug/Fairy Volcarona whose Protean ability makes her adept at casting all spells. * Head Scholar: The head teacher and researcher, who teaches the younger members and the staff. * Royal Alchemist: The chief crafter of potions for the Court. * Summoner: The master of summoning, who can call forth most anything with their magic. The current Summoner is a Water/Fairy Milotic named Tiamat. * Divine Priestess * Knight Commander Unseelie Court The Unseelie Court are more darkly-inclined, yet are still not quite evil. They do have a tendency to be wild and rambunctious, and are far more willing to harm, maim, and kill on a whim, but they still have a code of honor. If they take a fondness to a certain mortal, they will certainly bestow some manner of blessing upon them, though Unseelie blessings are not always a good thing. Their wild and hedonistic nature is reflected in their Seats, which consist of the following: * Low King: Yorick, the one and only Low King, and the only Unseelie Seat to never have been vacated. * Silent Duchess: A woman responsible for organaizing parties, revelries, and orgies. The current Silent Duchess is Phacia Memphis, a Water/Fairy Mega Diancie. * Jester: A wild, madcap prankster who entertains the Court with his antics. The current Jester is a Dark/Fairy Mr. Mime named Cicero. * Master Assassin: An expert and creatively and amusingly killing those who disrespect the Court. * Warden: A jailer and torturer, who punishes those who anger the Court. * Necromage: A powerful necromancer who uses the powerful magic gifted them by Xerneas to raise the dead, usually for their own amusement. The current Necromage is Ocin, a Ghost/Fairy Trevenant. * Mechanic * Espionage Expert: The chief spy of the Court, who commands all manner of lesser members to gather intelligence across the world. * Arsonist * Head Chef: A master chef, who prepares the lavish, extravagant feasts for the Unseelie Court. * Exotic Dancer: A lovely dancer who can twist and turn their body in incredible ways. They often are the center of attention at parties and orgies. The current Exotic Dancer is Christine Hari, a Psychic/Fairy Meloetta. * Maestro: A masterful musician who uses their musical talents for sometimes unsavory means, such as hypnotizing or mind control. They're conducting skills allows them to puppet people. The Betrayer The Betrayer is an informal 13th seat for the Unseelie Court. To gain the seat, you must be one of the Seelie Fae and in some way, shape, or form, disappoint, betray, or anger the Seelie Fae. If you do, the Unseelie Fae will give you the opportunity to take the Seat; if there is already a current Betrayer Seat, you are required to find some way to discreetly kill them. As such, this Seat tends to have a high turnover rate; the record holder for longest in the Seat was 334 years. Putting aside how to earn the Seat, this Seat tends to attract karma, as to gain it you need to do something truly heinous. It is widely believed Yorick allows the Seat to exist merely because he finds it amusing to watch idiots suffer and die. The Initiation The Initiation is a process by which a normal Pokemon becomes Fae. The process is painless, and permanently alters the Pokemon so that Fairy becomes one of their types if it isn't already, and then grants them immortality. If the Pokemon is already a Fairy-type, they merely gain immortality. The immortality granted prevents death from aging, disease, and other maladies, but a Fae can still be killed with sufficent magic. Only Mab and Yorick have perfect immortality. Category:Fae Category:Factions